What If?
by Kitty le Fay
Summary: There are plenty of terrible "what ifs" that come with a first date, especially a blind one.


There are plenty of terrible "what ifs" that come with a first date, especially a blind one.

* * *

As much as she loves Sally, there are times when Molly can't help but wonder why she's friends with her in the first place. Of course, she enjoys her company and she enjoys spending Friday nights at the wine bar with her, but this is one of those days that she questions that enjoyment.

Still fresh from her breakup with Tom, it only takes a couple of glasses for Molly to vent about her "single woes" and a couple more for Sally to suggest a blind date. What possesses her to agree to it she does not know, but she guesses it has something to do with the fact that it's been ages since she's had anything between her legs that was not made of cotton or run by batteries. As soon as her date is settled, she's told to wear a black dress for her date to recognize and wait for him at the bar of a bistro that she secretly hates.

This leads her to the terrible "what ifs" that run through her brain.

_What if he's a high-functioning sociopath who experiments on dead things?_

_What if he's a gay serial killer with a sniper aimed at her friends? _

_What if he's a cat-allergic ponce with an IQ lower than his age?_

_What if…?_

"Molly?"

* * *

Sally Donovan is a tough-as-nails, no-nonsense woman who works her arse off to get shit done and Greg respects her the most out of his colleagues, but he trusts her with blind dates about as much as he'd trust Sherlock Holmes with a packet of crisps.

Being a divorced man usually means a lot of friends and colleagues setting him up with too many of the wrong women, so the idea of a blind date doesn't quite enthuse him. Still–and the only reason he does this is because he hasn't gotten his dick wet since the divorce–he agrees to it and is told to wear something nice, go to the bistro a block past Baker Street and look for a pretty brunette in black at the bar.

It's when he reaches the door that the terrible "what ifs" hit him all at once.

_What if she's a reckless teenager looking for a daddy replacement?_

_What if she's a raging nymphomaniac with a dungeon waiting for him?_

_What if she's a married woman with two kids and a husband back home?_

_What if…?_

"Molly?"

* * *

"Greg!"

They say hello and share a surprised laugh to see each other here.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I, er…I'm sort of on a date."

"Me too! Well, kind of. I'm supposed to meet someone here."

"Really? Who?"

"I actually don't know. Donovan set me up on a blind date."

"She set me up too!"

Greg's eyes widen at this information. He remembers being told to meet a brunette in black as he looks down to the dress that he remembers from three Christmases ago. He isn't sure if he wants to kiss Sally or kick her.

"You're joking!"

"No."

"Wow…small world, eh?"

"Seems so."

There's an awkward silence between them.

"Should we get a table, then?" he asks. She nods and they take a table for two, are offered candles and menus. Over wine and a meal far too spicy for Molly to bear, they pay their bill and make up for her meal with a takeaway of fish and chips. Stopping by a park bench they enjoy each other's company, talking of everything and nothing at all.

Molly quickly decides that she quite likes Greg. She always knew he was quite good-looking and no longer blames Sally for calling him a "silver fox," but she never quite knew how interesting he is. He has loads of different stories to tell and he makes her laugh, which none of her exes were ever able to do. He's also got a very nice arse, which she didn't notice until tonight.

Greg, in turn, enjoys learning more and more about Molly. He likes making her laugh the most and finds her the most attractive when she does. Since the god-awful Christmas party three years ago he's been quite well aware of how fit she is, but when she smiles at him she is absolutely beautiful. He's also been well aware of the shape of her arse, but her breasts are almost good enough to eat.

He'll have to make do with her lips for now.

One kiss turns into another and then one touch into another until they call a cab to her flat, where he makes her writhe and moan. The first time he makes her come he has her body pressed against the wall with his hand down her pants. The second time they're on the bed with her legs over his shoulders, his tongue on her clit and his fingers inside her. The third time he's fucking her so deep, so hard and so good that her screams could shatter glass.

When they rest in each other's arms, they are left with a whole lineup of better "what ifs" than they did a few hours ago.

_What if this turns into the beginning of something?_

_What if this happens again and becomes something more? _

_What if this becomes the future we've always wanted?_

_What if…?_

"Molly?"

Molly looks up to find Greg laying next to her, his head propped on one elbow and staring down at her with the warmest grin on his face.

"Yes?"

"What if I asked you out to a proper date?"


End file.
